


Breathless

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Dreamwidth Community poetry_fiction, July Challenge: Day 1</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dreamwidth Community poetry_fiction, July Challenge: Day 1

_Word for word, I stumble.  
A beginner, I feel your mouth touch mine._

from "For the Year of the Insane" by Anne Sexton

It came about suddenly, the culmination of steadily growing closer and closer to Ukoku until it felt as if the air around him could no longer support his breath. He was asphyxiating, slowly. Conversations were land mine-studded meadows of words wrested and contorted into arcane arguments and brilliant philosophies. They were exhilarating and exhausting at the same time, forcing Koumyou not only to stare appraisingly at his own reflection, but also to plumb the depths of Ukoku’s psyche. The darkness -- the void -- drew him in and enfolded itself around him.

He wasn’t afraid of his future anymore.

Finally, words failed him, and his heart fluttered in his chest, immune to all reason. And there were many -- countless -- reasons why he should have steeled himself from the ripe temptation laid out before him. But he was only a man after all, not a god, and he’d never been a good priest as it was. Headstrong and prone to fanciful adventure; he knew he stood as a beacon in the depths of Ukoku’s despair, could feel his desire echoed and matched in every movement and syllable.

When the silence overtook their conversation and their sake cups had been emptied, Koumyou leaned unsteadily forward; his action was mirrored by Ukoku until he felt their lips meet.


End file.
